The present invention generally relates to the field of telecommunications and more particularly, is directed to a PC card which can be used to automatically receive, transmit and relay telecommunications information and data. The PC card has particular application in a wide area telecommunications system where the location of the intended recipient of a communication is unknown to the sender.
In recent years, wireless systems, such as cellular and the like, have come into their own as viable alternatives to land-based hard wired systems. In fact, many telephone users have come to rely almost exclusively on wireless telephones as their primary means of voice communications when away from their office or home. The wide use and broad appeal of wireless telephones is demonstrated by the fierce competition among wireless service providers to sign up subscribers.
Wireless telephone systems represent a substantial improvement over land based systems with respect to convenience and the ability to make or receive telephone calls at many more times and from many more locations than possible using a land-based system. As wireless services have become more popular, subscribers have continued to demand more from them. Thus, the ability to conduct economical communications at any time and between any two locations in the world is now in great demand. Present wireless systems can not meet this demand and are deficient in a number of areas including, their high service fees, lack of availability in many areas and limited service features.